


Sunny Day

by Miranda



Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Adventure, First Season, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda/pseuds/Miranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sunny day on Thundera sees some bored Thundercats getting some action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/gifts).



The sun was warming her back.

The only sounds were those of nature, the whispering of the leaves, birds singing their songs. Everything was peaceful, the ideal day to lay in the grass and doze.

“Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!” 

She opened an eye and looked at Lion-O who was sitting next to her. He kept calling upon the sword every few minutes, and going by his defeated sigh as he lay the sword aside, it had once again given him the same answer.

Third Earth was at peace. 

Absolutely nobody needed the Thundercats' help. 

As it had been for weeks. Oh, sure there had been the Bolkins asking for some assistance building a bridge and the Robear Berbils being happy to have some help pruning their trees. But the Mutants kept to Castle Plun-Darr and Mumm-Ra hadn’t left his sarcophagus even once.

At first they had been suspicious what the Mutants and Mumm-Ra where up to. Lion-O and Tygra had taken a trip to Castle Plun-Darr, only to report back that Mutants were busy maintaining the castle and there was not even the hint of a plot to be found.

“Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!”

The Lord of the Thundercats was bored out of his mind, and frankly, so was she. It wasn’t that she didn’t relish the peace. Not being constant danger was very nice, but she wanted to spend that time exploring Third Earth and not staying behind guarding the Lair. Unfortunately Lion-O and her had drawn the short sticks. Wily-Kit and Wily-Kat had gotten to take Snarf to visit Snowman and Snowmeow, Panthro and Tygra were off to prospect for more Thundrillium.

“Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!”

He was starting to get on her nerves. They had a mock fight early to blow of some steam, but Lion-O was still younger than her and maintained the near infinite energy reserves of youth. Maybe she should have taken a bath in the Geyser of Youth. Maybe she should do that the next time she didn’t have to guard the Lair. She was fast, but the Cave of Time surely had taken some of her time off. Getting the timing just right would at least keep her occupied for some time, she didn’t want to be the kitten's age again.

“Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!”

Lion-O sprung up and whirled around, the sword hitting something metallic. She was up as well in a split moment, her staff extended ready to face whatever had disrupted the peace. 

Jackalman and several of his Jackalmen came storming at them, their weapons raised. The air suddenly filled with war cries. She could see more of them off in the woods. Lion-O had seen them, too.

“Go! I’ll take care of the ones here.”

A wise decision, as the first projectiles came flying their way. The trajectory still off, but the faint weakening of Thundrainium unmistakable. 

She was off in a shot, to take out what ever shot that Thundrainium. 

There were many more Jackalmen in between the trees, she swung her staff this way and that, always hitting at least two or three of them and still their numbers didn’t seem to lessen. Her advantage was not only her speed, but also their numbers, they stood in each other's way, tripping over each other, while she only had to swing at them. 

Slowly she made her way forward, towards the machine she saw blinking every time it took a shot. She had to hurry, it was only a matter of time till Lion-O was hit or the amount of Thundrainium weakened him enough so the Jackalmen could overpower him. 

It was only a matter of time, and rather telling that he hadn’t called the other Thundercats yet. He was probably just as busy as she was and couldn't allow the Call to afford the Jackelmen an opening. 

Then she felt it, the Thundrainium. If she went closer at this speed the Thundrainium, the Jackalmen used for ammunition, would get to her before she reached her goal. 

She had to find another way.

Slowly she allowed the Jackalmen to push her back, get her out of the range of the Thundrainium while giving her time to think. 

There were far too many of them, she wasn’t sure she could actually take them out given enough time. She hadn’t even thought that there were so many Jackalmen on Third Earth. 

So many of them, a writhing mass pressed tight against each other straight to the Thundrainium shooter.

Her chance, a chancy chance, one she would normally avoid under all circumstances, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Another roundhouse swing with her staff and she sprang onto one of the mutants going down. 

From head to head, from shoulder to shoulder she ran. On such a moving and unstable ground, her speed was extremely dangerous. 

But in the end her speed wasn’t what nearly did her in. 

It happened when she jumped of the last head, the Thundrainium starting to exert its dark power.

She locked up, the all to familiar snapping to attention, the surge of strength, the inevitable pull to return to Lion-O’s side. He had finally summoned the sword’s power and all Thundercats with it.

Her jump was off, she painfully crashed into the Thundrainium shooter. Shaking of the momentary stun, she heard the telltale whine of a mutant machine close to exploding. With difficulty she came up, the Thundrainium close by. 

She ran, the mutants fled with her, uncoordinated, trampling over their fallen comrades. As the ranks started to thin in all directions, she had more space to run. The pull of the Thundrainium falling behind her, she sped up towards Lion-O, as the sword still compelled her. As the sword would compel her till Lion-O was safe. 

The Jackalmen who had attacked Lion-O were fleeing, too. One nearly took her down in its panic.

And then the sword stopped pulling, a moment later she was next to Lion-O. A few cuts, his hair wilder than normal, but otherwise he seemed to be fine. Puzzled he looked at the Sword of Omens.

That was when she became aware of the silence around them, or at least the silence as it had been before all of this started. The birds were singing unperturbed. Not one Jackalmen to be heard or seen anymore.

“What is going on?”

Instead of answering her, Lion-O raised the sword.

“Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!”

Impatiently she waited for the sword to release Lion-O from its vision. He sighed and let the sword sink.

“That wasn’t real. The sword created it. I don’t know why, but the Mutants are building a real one. We have to destroy it and their Thundrainium stores, before they are ready to use it.”

For something that hadn’t been real, he looked rather banged up, and her side still hurt from crashing into that Thundrainium shooter. Maybe there was more to it, than just the sword getting fed up with Lion-O’s constant calls and adding a little something to its vision.

For now there was nothing they could do but wait for the other Thundercats to return, for they had surely felt the sword's pull as well.

She had asked for something alleviating her boredom, hadn’t she.


End file.
